Fall
by FashionPixie89
Summary: After losing Edward, Bella thought she had lost everything. Losing Charlie breaks her down much more harshly than she thought possible. Will she be able to cope with life with the help of the Cullen's? Will Victoria see this as the perfect time to attack?
1. The Worst Loss Of All

**Bella's Point Of View**

Some people say that losing someone you love is one of the toughest things you will ever go through in your life. I beg to differ, it's impossible for such a thing to be difficult when you can't feel it at all. Personally, I found my body was numb as I stared down at the coffin in front of me, the body on display for the family members surrounding me.

I didn't remember getting dressed. I could only assume that Renee had aided me in doing so. She had also been the one to purchase the black dress that covered my lifeless body. Although she needed me right now, I was unable to so much as look at her, let alone hold her hand in an attempt to comfort her. I was partially glad that Phil was at her side today, able to hold her as she cried. I was partially hating him, for existing.

Bouquets of flowers were placed around the open church. Many donated and brought by other families as an attempt to send their condolences. Many people pointed out their favorite floral arrangements from their seats, ogling them with their eyes, explaining just how beautiful they were. I didn't bother to so much as glance at the plants. How could something be even close to beauty when everything you've had in your life was taken from you in such a short time? To me, the white roses were wilted and bleeding.

I wished so badly that Charlie was here beside me. Here to hold my hand as I stared down at the lifeless corpse before me. After Edward had left, Charlie was the only one able to force a smile out of me, I would be forever grateful for the small bits of happiness he offered me over those months. I would also be forever angry with him, for being so stupid for only a few days ago, he had managed to leave me just as alone as the love of my life had.

A hand squeezing my shoulder tore my thoughts away from whatever I was thinking about. My mother's soft voice whispering in my ear. "Your father would have been so proud of you for being this strong, baby girl..." I looked up at her as she brushed the hair from my face, the make up that had been forced on my face streaming down my cheeks along with the countless tears. I could see it in my mothers eyes that she wished she hadn't said a single word, my eyes staring back down at my last piece of withering sanity. "Perhaps you could go talk to Carlisle, he's been asking for you, sweetie..."

Carlisle was one of the last people I ever wanted to speak to, even at such a lonely time like this. After my father's shooting on one of his calls, Carlisle had flown in upon request to help with my fathers surgery. His plane was far too late, as Charlie had passed away in the time it took to fly from wherever the Cullen's now resided, to Forks. I didn't blame Carlisle in the slightest for my father's death, though held him partially responsible for my own.

My eyes glanced to the back of the chapel, my eyes falling on him. I despised how beautiful he continued to look, clothed in a respectable suit with his hands in his pockets. His sad eyes were on me, refusing to move. As if it were possible, my heart shredded the million pieces it was already left in, into millions more. I tore my eyes away, my body leaning down to place a gentle kiss against Charlie's cold cheek as the priest asked us to take our seats for the service to commence. I had never possessed the intention to stay for the funeral and the burial of my father, I didn't have that strength in me. Watching them lower my dad into the ground, knowing it would be the last image I had of him was enough to destroy me. I settled for walking past the filled pews, past Carlisle and out of the church I would ignore for the rest of my existence. Renee nor Phil followed me, both knowing I would refuse their presence.

I didn't bother to drive my truck home, the sight alone stirring nausea in my stomach. I wasn't ready to be reminded of Charlie, of anything. I found myself wandering well past Forks, and out of the towns boundaries irregardless of the fact I had been wanting to go home. My body refused to lead me in that direction, it knew the sadness that awaited me if I brought myself back there. The rain pelted my skin, instantly making me curse myself for not bringing a sweater. I guessed it was only fitting that it rained today, it wouldn't have been right if it was sunny...

Wrapping my arms around my body, I watched my feet walking over the gravel that lined the side of the road, the sound of a car against the wet pavement becoming more distinct. The sleek, black car stopped a few feet in front of me, the passenger window rolling down enough for Carlisle's voice to sound through it. "Bella, let me drive you home."

Home? I didn't have a home! How easily he forgot just how his family broke me down. I was hardly able to continue living in this stupid town when they left. How was I supposed to do it without my father?!

I ignored his words, walking past the car without so much as a glance in his direction. I heard the car door slam shut as he easily caught up with me. His long legs carrying him much faster than my own could. I tried to out-walk him, but I could feel his presence lingering closely behind me. My body moved into a soft jog before upgrading into a fast sprint down the empty road, the rain soaking me from head to toe by now. I felt a set of arms around my waist, halting me from escaping. Carlisle holding me close to his body as I struggled to free myself from his iron embrace. I screamed in defiance, shouting swear words and horrible names at him, my feet lifting off the ground as I kicked the air before me, though he refused to loosen his grip on me. Instead of listening to my demands of freedom, Carlisle leaned his head against mine and placed a single kiss atop my hair. My body went limp with the gesture, trying to collapse to the cold, wet ground though his arms wouldn't allow it. Instead, he eased us both down to the dirt, pulling me into his chest tightly as my tears soaked his expensive suit. My own chest heaved with each heavy sob while his hands rubbed my back and hair in comfort.

Every angry feeling I held towards this man vanished for the time being. Before he left, I had seen him as a second father to me. In the span of a year I had lost a mother, two fathers, my true love, two sisters and two brothers. Not to mention the friendships I had with the lot of them. I was truly and utterly alone, unwilling to travel back to the superficial life that Renee and Phil were now leading. I no longer belonged in that world.

"Bella..." I was too exhausted to respond, by body begging the tears to stop flowing, begging my body to stop gasping for breath between each helpless sob, but it wouldn't. His strong arms lifted me fro the wet ground, his body walking the both of us to his car. I was unable to fight, though mentally cursed him just as loudly as I had before. "Bella... Everyone's here, everyone is here for you." His hand opened the door, setting me in the passenger seat of his car before making his way to the drivers seat.

The thought of seeing any of them again brought more tears to my eyes, my defeated sobs weakening as I drifted off to sleep, continuing to cry through my horrible dreams.


	2. Yet Another Conflict

**Bella's Point Of View**

I had woken up to the annoying sound of the heavy rain against the car windows. Carlisle had left his car parked in the driveway, clearly not wanting to disturb me as this would probably be the only piece of sleep I would experience over the next few weeks. I let my eyes stare up at the large mansion I had grown to love as much as my own home, dreading what lay inside. My hand reached to open the door, instantly becoming soaked by the falling rain.

I had always hated the rain, even after a year in Forks. Today, was just disgusting. It fell in bucket fulls, effectively drenching my entire body the moment I stepped out of the black car. I was unsure as to whether or not the Cullen's were aware I had awoken, I hoped at this point they were oblivious.

My body took off in a mad dash into the thick trees that surrounded their drive way. I wasn't risking taking main roads, knowing fully well they would easily spot me while driving after me. I tore the jacket Carlisle had wrapped me in mid-sleep from my body, throwing it to the ground before running in the opposite direction, hoping it would distract them long enough for me to escape. The hair elastic I had been wearing on my right wrist was the next item to be thrown into another direction, a second diversion. I secretly cursed myself for not wearing more clothing that I could easily discard without drawing too much attention once on my street.

The sound of heavy, running feet behind me threw my body into the quickest run I had ever endured. I refused to look behind me, knowing perfectly well that if I took my stare off my feet, I would surely tumble. The cracking and snapping of twigs sounding from behind me sounded closer with each passing second until they stopped all together. I was just about to let out a sign of relief when I felt my body being thrown to the ground far too roughly. I could hear myself screaming against the heavy body that lay against my back, grabbing for my hands to keep me from struggling. Soothing whispers being crooned into my ear.

My body slowly grew defiant to my attempts to free myself, falling still as I lay on my stomach against the wet ground. There was nothing around us but trees, no one else around us. I could feel them waiting for me to calm down, listening to my heart beat slow, my body to unwind as much as possible given the situation I was in. Upon completion of doing so, the body keeping me pinned down slowly removed themselves from the position they had held, helping me to my feet. Quickly spinning around, Jasper raised his hands in his defense. My eyes burned into his with such loathing I stepped forward and slapped him as violently as I could. Jasper didn't flinch, didn't move, didn't react in the slightest. I would be truly surprised if he had felt anything at all. I raised my hand a second time and repeated the action, he shook his head gently, taking a step forward. I too, stepped forward, ready to unleash every bit of anger I had kept bottled up after his entire family had walked out on me, but his hands stopped me. Grabbing onto my wrists tightly enough to keep me from hitting him further.

I refused to give him the satisfaction of a single word, instead remaining completely still while his large hands held me in place. The hurried footsteps of other being closed in around us, my old family coming into view. "Jasper, let her go." Alice's high pitched voice sounded through the small clearing our bodies made in the middle of the forest, acting as a single demand that Jasper followed without question. His hands quickly dropped mine, taking a few steps back to complete the circle of vampires around me. I didn't have to glance at each face to know that Edward wasn't here, he had no heart to see me this way. He had no heart to begin with.

Alice replaced Jasper's position in front of me, her thin arms wrapping around my body, pulling me tightly against her in a cold embrace. I cringed in disgust, pulling myself away from her just as quickly. Unlike Carlisle and Jasper, Alice made no attempt to force me to submit to her, instead, she stood before me. Hurt at my actions. The tears I had reminded myself not to show to the Cullen's streaked my face as I stared up at the girl I had considered my best friend this past year, shaking my head. She wasn't even worth a single slap, not anymore. Looking up into her golden brown eyes, i scoffed at the embrace she had tried to force onto me. "You bitch..."

If Alice could cry, I was sure she would be in helpless sobs at this point. I no longer cared, she didn't care when I was left crying and unable to breathe, why should I care if the immortal felt a twinge of pain? Jasper stepped forward only long enough to pull Alice away from me, she was too shocked to refuse.

"Bella..." Esme's once-sweet voice was the next to pierce my being. I glared in her direction, holding up a single hand to silence her.

"You... Don't you dare speak to me. You call yourself a mother? You can't even teach your children to honor their responsibilities let alone make sure they aren't destroying other people's lives. And what's worse?! You and Carlisle willingly cover up their mistakes! You condone them breaking people's hearts and walking out on people that love them!" Esme's hand covered her mouth to stifle a silent sob as she turned her back from the group to hide her tearless crying. Carlisle placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently as he whispered soothing words into the woman's ear.

Rosalie approached me next, probably preparing for a bitch attack she assumed she was amazing at. I simply smiled up at her. "And Rosalie, where to begin. I'm surprised you took your head out of your ass long enough to comprehend what's going on. Strike that... I'm surprised you're in a surrounding that doesn't have a single mirror for you to stare shamelessly at yourself in for hours at a time. I, don't know what everyone see's in you. As far as I'm concerned, you look like every other fake prostitute out there."

"Hey!" Emmett stepped in, standing in front of Rosalie in an attempt to protect her from my verbal abuse. I folded my hands over my chest, staring up at him with little fear coursing through me.

"What, is that the only word your tiny brain can conjure up? don't try to defend your whore's honor, Em... We all know your education did not exceed past second grade." With a growl, Emmett gripped my arms, lifting me from the ground I stood on and threw me over his shoulders. My legs kicked the air furiously as my clenched fists pounded against his back. "Let. Me. Go!" I seen Alice nod to Jasper, the same nod she always offered him when seeking something he was best at. My eyes shot menacingly at the youngest vampire with warning. "Don't even think about it, Jackass..." The last thing I needed was one of the Cullen's meddling in my emotions. They screwed enough up as it was...

It took them only a few moments to force me back to the mansion they apparently resided in once again. I hadn't shut my mouth the entire trip, spitting out any vile words or insults that crossed my mind, not choosing who they were directed at. I knew since the moment Carlisle had brought me back here, that I was their prisoner for whatever purpose they chose.


	3. Pick Me Up

By the time we had reached the front steps to the mansion I wished to never see again, my screaming words had come to an end. I had used every horrible word in the book, every rude insult I had ever heard of, though none of the Cullen's said a word. Emmett kicked the front door shut almost too violently as we entered the house. I could tell instantly that my vile insults had taken a toll on him, he was never one to appreciate his family being torn apart whether it be physically or verbally.

Emmett stood in the middle of the main lounge, glancing at the stairs. I hated how the Cullen's could communicate with a single glance, not needing words to understand what each other were thinking. I guess that's how things work when you've been living with the same people for over a hundred years. I watched Carlisle shake his head to whatever Emmett's eyes were asking, growing tired of their idiotic games. "Let me down."

I tried to speak calmly, hoping that they were just waiting for my mood to change to something more calm in fear that I would draw unneeded attention to their secluded home. Like they needed extra attention...

I waited patiently for a few moments, Emmett's grip refusing to loosen around me. My fists began pounding against his back once again, like a child throwing a tantrum. I guess that's exactly what I was doing, freaking out because I wasn't getting my own way. Alice approached me, brushing the hair out of my face that had fallen there while I struggled against her brother. I wish I could growl, it was the ultimate vampire insult. Instead, I glared at her until she backed away into Jasper's waiting arms. I sighed in defeat, letting my body go limp against Emmett's, my hair handing down past his knees as I waited for whatever was coming. I heard the rest of the Cullen's make their way out of the main lounge, another set of legs walking down the main stairs.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who was walking to me, who was seeking me out. My legs kicked against Emmett furiously, my fists banging against his solid back as harshly as I could manage. He didn't flinch a single time through my vicious attack, I doubted that he even felt it. It didn't stop me from continuously screaming, continuously beating against him.

"Why are you doing this?!" I felt Emmett move for the first time in what felt like hours, walking towards the opposite side of the room. For a moment, I felt as if perhaps he would understand, perhaps he knew it was too soon, that I didn't want to be in the same room as Edward. He wrapped his large arms around my waist, pulling me from his shoulder and setting me to my feet. My own hands brushed the fallen hair out of my face, my eyes greeted by Edward's. I felt sick to my stomach instantly, my body trying to dart away, out of the room only to be held back by Emmett.

"Let me go!" My screams were cracking, my voice growing exhausted from the verbal boundaries I was pushing with each yell. Emmett sat down in a chair behind him, pulling me onto his lap far too easily, his arms locking around my waist to keep me in place. I used to envy the Cullen's strength, though now I seen it just as they did. As a curse.

"Bella, love..."

"Don't you ever call me that, ever!"

"You need to listen to me, you need to listen carefu-"

"I don't need to listen to ANYTHING you have to say! Let me go!"

"BELLA!" My body jumped at the tone of voice he used, I could have sworn I felt the floor shake from beneath us as he bellowed my name angrily. What the hell did he have to be angry over, who the hell did he think he was!?

"I've been tracking Victoria, making sure she stays away from Forks, from you... We followed her here, Alice seen her plotting, ready to make a move. To corner you. She came back to avenge James by taking your blood." I hated how he assumed using scary words like "corner" and "blood" would shake me. If only he knew what I had been through these past few months, he'd realize vocabulary didn't exactly have me hiding under the bed at night.

"So...what? You came here to protect me? I don't need your protection, Edward. I don't need you at all." For the first time all night, an insult I fired out managed to hit it's target. A pained expression crossed Edward's face as he tore his eyes away from mine. I would have felt guilty, I should have felt horrible. Perhaps I would have had he not left me, had he not swore he no longer loved nor desired me. "I don't need you."

I felt Emmett's arms tighten around my waist, almost as a punishment for hurting his brother. Almost as a warning to shut my mouth. "You're going to need someone protecting you, unless you want to have your arms and legs torn off one by one, and your eyes poked ou-"

"Emmett!"

"What?! You honestly think Victoria is going to kill her with rainbows and bunnies?! No! She's going to break her fingers and beat the shit out of her before draining her, maybe, if she's lucky, she'll-"

"Emmett!"

"Get off your high horse, Edward. We only followed you back here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. We're getting pretty fucking sick of your depression. Crying all night, refusing to talk to anyo-"

"EMMETT!"

"NO!" This time, the floors really did shake, as Emmett moved me from his lap, storming across the room toward his brother. "You listen to me, and you listen good." Emmett and grabbed Edward's t-shirt, pushing him up against the nearest wall so hard the paintings shattered to the ground and the wall cracked. "We are on HER side, not yours. We want to protect HER, something we could have done a lot easier if you didn't fuck everything up. I don't know why you didn't just let Jazz and I come alone, you've hurt her enough as it is."

That was the last thing I heard before darting out of the room, trying to stay as silent as possible, yet move as fast as I could. I had almost made it to the back door before Jasper's arms clung to me, pulling me away from it just as quickly as I had gotten to it. I didn't bother to fight him, to curse at him or insult him. I knew it was no use. Like Emmett, Jasper easily flung me over his shoulder though didn't take me back to the room the two boys continued arguing in. Instead, he took me around the room and up the stairs, to a room I could only assume they had prepared for me ahead of time. Perhaps while I was at the funeral. All of my clothing, all of my personal items where placed around the room as if I had been living here for more than a few seconds. It made me angry and happy at the same time. Angry that they had broken into my home, stolen my items and have taken me hostage. Happy that I had a reason not to go back to that empty house.

I felt my body betraying me, leading me to the bed. I was far too exhausted to turn down sleep at this point, my body crawling beneath the blankets as I yawned. I would have to dream an escape for the time being, plot out the perfect way to work around the sneaky vampires. Closing my eyes, I felt a body crawl into bed beside me. I rolled over, a glare on my face as I was ready to verbally and physically abuse Edward, though my eyes fell on someone I hadn't expected. The one that lead me here, Jasper.

"Sleep now." He wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me close to his in... a cuddle? His fingers playing in my hair as he hummed to me. Rocked me like a father... like a brother. I refused to let myself smile in front of him, though fell asleep content.


	4. We All Need Somebody

Morning was no longer morning. Morning was another painful and unnecessary trial I had to force myself through. The rain from outside beat harshly against the fragile glass window, the main reason for me awakened state. It was times like these that I wish I had never moved to Forks, that I had stayed in the comforts of Phoenix where the sun shone through the curtains, greeting me each and every single morning. It was also days like this I was glad I was nowhere near the sun. Any reminder of happiness after the tragedies I had endured recently would be enough to have me launching myself off a cliff and onto thousands of jagged rocks.

I don't think I had a single dream last night. My body was far too exhausted to humour me with pretty visions of a happier place and time. Instead I lay in an unconscious state while Jasper held me close to his cold body. Continuously humming me various tunes, all of which I was not familiar with. His fingers played in my long hair and his unoccupied hand rubbed my back comfortingly. It was hard to hate him as greatly as I hated the rest, at this point he was the only Cullen I still viewed as a sibling to me.

His kind movements and reassuring touches halted as I stirred in the bed, forcing myself out from underneath the blankets. I rolled out of the large bed with ease, adjusting my dress and running my hands through my hair lazily. I noticed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt – obviously Alice's – laid out in the bed for me. Grabbing them, I made my way into the bathroom to change.

I hadn't a care in the world what I looked like. I threw the clothing on my body as quickly as possible, tossing my black 'funeral' dress into the trash can provided. I never wanted to see the horrible black material again and only hoped Alice wouldn't rescue it from the garbage and try to force it back into my wardrobe.

Jasper was standing by the bathroom door, toying with my emotions. I knew this was true since I didn't feel the slightest twinge of sadness over the loss of my father. I wasn't angry at the Cullen's, nor did I feel guilty for the things I had shouted at them yesterday. I would have been feeling all of these things had he not been using his ability on me.

I offered Jasper the closest thing to a smile that I could muster up, digging my small hands into the pockets of my jeans. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. After all this time, after everything I had been through, there just weren't words. Taking a deep breath, I said the one thing I had taught myself to memorize and use to keep those around me happy.

"Thanks..."

A simple nod from Jasper, followed by him holding the door open for me like a true gentleman eased the tension I knew I should feel. With a relieved sigh, I made my way out into the hallway, not very surprised to see the rest of his family eagerly waiting me. I grimaced at the sight of my personal nightmares standing before me, though continued to feel at ease. Esme was the first to speak.

"Bella, we've made you breakfast..." Her tone of voice was beyond soft and sweet, almost scared of whatever harsh reaction she was expecting from me. Again, the guilt I knew I should have been feeling didn't kick in, and for that I was grateful. "It's probably best you eat something..." I could tell she didn't want to push me into things I wasn't comfortable doing, though her voice couldn't help but let off the slightest mothering tone. In fear of upsetting her further, I nodded. The simple gesture on my behalf seemed to bring a smile to Esme's face. She was completely unaware I had no intention to eat or take anything they had to offer me, though that remained unsaid.

A quick glance at the faces around me made me aware that two of the Cullen's were missing. Edward and Emmett. I snorted to myself upon realization that Emmett and Jasper were in an unknown battle for my favourite Cullen at this point in time. I wasn't quite sure who was winning but between Jasper's comfort and Emmett's yelling at Edward, it was a close battle.

Glancing up at Jasper, the only one in the room I felt the least hostile towards, I whispered my words to him, knowing full well that the others could hear, though at the same time wishing they couldn't. "Where are the others?" It wasn't quite like Edward to take off, especially while knowing I was upset hurt and in need of everything – not that I wanted anything at all from him.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me, holding me close to his body as if he were protecting me from the rest of his family. Leaning into my ear, he returned the soft whisper. "Perhaps it would be best if we discussed those details later." I watched his family's faces as he spoke so softly to me, each one broadcasting a different look of fear and panic. It was then I knew Victoria had begun her plan to cross me out of the "alive" list.

Perhaps I would have been quivering in fear if it wasn't for Jasper. Perhaps I would have acted quite cool about it. Given my current string of horrible occurrences, it really shouldn't surprise me in the least. I could tell by the look on Jasper's face that he was truly struggling to keep my emotions at bay.

"So..." I bit my bottom lip – a habit while thinking of the right words to use. While trying to comprehend a situation.

"Absolutely not." Alice's high pitched voice broke my contemplation, my eyes glancing over to hers. Apparently my decision to go home and flee on vacation out of Forks wouldn't do. "You don't think she'll be able to track you, Bella? She's been watching you for weeks, plotting her next move. She's anticipated you making a mad dash out of town. She's expecting it. Emmett is watching closely over your friends while Edward alerts the... wolves." I watched Alice's face turn into a deep cringe upon saying the single word, clearly repulsed at the thought of wolves being in town.

A soft sig escaped my lips, my eyes rolling in sarcasm. The last time the Cullen's formulated a plot to save my life from James; I ended up with a smashed head, broken ribs and a broken leg. Not to mention on the verge of death after he bit my wrist. I could just imagine what their poor attempt at protecting me would bring this time around. Amputations?

"As of now we have two species on high alert, Bella. Victoria will not have the chance to so much as sink her teeth into a single member of this town so long as we stay focused." I looked up at Carlisle, crossing my arms over my chest awkwardly. When it came down to it, Victoria really was only one vampire. Comparing that to the seven members of the Cullen family, plus the countless wolves and I actually believed them.

I nodded my head in full awareness of his words, though I still had nagging thoughts in the back of my mind. "There's a serial killer hunting me down and your ingenious idea is to what, lock me in a bedroom in hopes she won't look under the bed?" It was evident the Cullen's didn't appreciate my tone of sarcasm, though I hardly cared at this point. "I don't see why any of you even bothered to come back. You barely saved me from James, yet you expect to save me from someone twice as bad?"

"Enough!" Esme's tone changed from soft and sweet, to hurt in such a quick span of time. "You will be staying here with us, and that's final Isabella!" I cringed at her use of my name, trying to remember when she had turned into such a mother when it came to me.

"I could stay here, or I could go home and live my life. I do recall a promise made to me that your family would let me do just that and not interfere. I also recall your son swearing I'd never see any of you again."

"Is it really that horrible, Bella? Does seeing us again truly bring you that much grief and distress?" Carlisle spoke now, his voice fuelled with curiosity.

"I had my heart broken by seven people at the same time. I lost the love of my life, as well as whatever family I thought I had. Perhaps if you lost your wife and children you'd feel a portion of what I've gone through, Carlisle." A simple nod from him made me realize he had given up the argument, though Esme hadn't.

"I refuse to speak about this any further. You know where your bedroom in this house is, you will remain there until you decide to speak to us with respect. Should you wish to remain out here with the rest of us, you will do so in a pleasant manor. If I hear one more sarcastic remark, so help my god, I will bend you over my knee, Isabella."

Alice snickered at Esme's words, causing someone I had thought to be a second mother to me, to shoot her an angry look. Alice quickly shut up after that. "I'll stay..." My words were a soft whisper as I looked at the ground in defeat, sighing deeply.

"Your breakfast is getting cold. I expect your plate to be void of any traces of food. I also expect you to eat whatever we place in front of you. You will sleep on schedule and you will not leave this house without at least two of us present at a time."

"I'm not going anywhere with...him." I knew they all understood I was speaking about Edward. I wasn't ready to look at him, let alone be anywhere nears him for any length of time. Perhaps if I was lucky enough, Victoria would simply kill me painlessly to end the chance of that ever happening again.


	5. Surprise

**I've been getting a lot of feedback on my chapters for all of my stories lately, which is overwhelming! I utterly adore ratings and reviews, keep them coming!**

**Special shout out to AwesomeGil101 who asked me to update as quick as possible, so here you go!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Five meals a day, twenty seven glasses of water poured down my throat, ten hours of sleep starting at 11pm and ending at 9am. The Cullen's had be on an excruciating and highly unreasonable schedule. It had been so long since they had all been human, that they often forgot the necessities. Three meals a day, eight glasses of water and eight hours of sleep, though I had to admit... I'd never felt more energetic or healthy in my entire life.

Carlisle and Alice had gone to the video store earlier and had brought home countless DVD's for me to watch. I wasn't allowed out of the house unless I had two males with me at all times. At the same time, each female had to have at least one of the men with them, so the numbers never worked out for me. Instead, I opted for sitting on the sofa with a bag of potato chips and watching the movies handed to me.

Heavy steps along with the squeak of wet shoes on the hard floor tore my attention away from the zombie film I was watching with little interest. Emmett shut the front door, shooting a smile my way as he took his jacket off and hung it up. I was fairly surprised at just how quickly I had forgiven Emmett. I could tell he did not leave Forks willingly, that he simply followed his family with his tail behind his legs. Perhaps it was the fact that I wasn't necessarily 'close' with him like I was with Alice and Edward. Maybe the tragedy I was left with after the Cullen's ran out on me, made my bond with Emmett and Jasper so much stronger. Either way, they were my family regardless of what happened, and I needed that now more than ever.

"I come bearing good news!" Emmett's loud voice boomed through the house, causing me to shake my head in wonder. I knew he didn't need to talk that loudly, I knew the rest of the family didn't need to be in the same room or on the same floor to hear him. "The wolves have bent the treaty for the time being, we can track Victoria should she return to their land."

Return to their land... I ran the words over and over him my mind as Alice, Esme and Jasper gathered their belongings for a shopping day. They said not a single word as they left the house; clearly Alice had seen this in her visions and had mentioned it to the rest of the family. Emmett scoffed, clearly irritated that Alice had stolen his thunder.

"So... Victoria was in La Push?" I couldn't bear to think of such a killing machine near Jacob. He had no idea what she was capable of, whom she would be willing to kill to get to me...

"The wolves took care of it, Bella. Chased her clear across town and into the next one over. No single vampire would willingly take on an entire pack of wolves, not even one as insane as Victoria."

That realization comforted me, as I gave him a soft, understanding nod. "Where are the others?"

"Esme, Alice and Jasper have gone shopping. Jacob's decided on coming over sometime today so Alice's visions are quite foggy. Edward is still patrolling with the rest of the wolves. Carlisle and Rosalie have followed after Victoria in hopes of catching up to her before she decides to return. It's just you and I here, kiddo."

I smiled as he plopped down on the sofa beside be, causing my body to bounce the slightest bit. His hand dug into the potato chip bag, my head instantly turning to him. I knew vampires could eat human food, but why bother when I knew his primary diet. Instead of eating the food, Emmett sat there, eyes on the television, pelting me with the chips. I laughed, shaking them out of my hair.

A quick movement caught my eye as I turned to glance back to Emmett, only he wasn't sitting beside me. He was lying sprawled on the other side of the room, struggling to get back up to his feet. My worried eyes scanned the room in utter confusion, instantly landing on the red haired woman of my nightmares.

Victoria.


End file.
